Des briques rouges et un grillage
by Redfoxline
Summary: Après être redevenu un être à part entière, Roxas est ramené à la cité du crépuscule par Sora. Même s'il a peur de revoir ses anciens amis, il suffit parfois d'un rien pour renaître. Toute sa vie est derrière ce grillage...onshot, akuroku sous-entendu.


**Des briques rouges et un grillage**

Reconnaissance de dette: Kingdom Hearts n'est pas à moi. Même le truc du médaillon à la fin je ne l'ai pas inventé! Méchante comme je suis j'ai piqué l'idée à Xmath! (j'implore d'ailleurs son pardon!)

Comme me le dirais si bien ma soeur: t'es vraiment un boulet!

Note qui n'a de l'importance que si on lui en donne: D'habitude je massacre uniquement Final Fantasy mais là j'au eu envie de changer un peu. Il faut savoir innover!^^ En fait je n'aurais pas eu cette idée si je n'avais pas encore passé des heures à naviguer sur Youtube, visionnant trente-six mille vidéos de Kingdom Hearts II. En tout cas j'ai aimé écrire là dessus et j'espère que ça vous plaira!

Bonne lectuuuuuuuuuuure!^^

* * *

Ses doigts effleurèrent la brique rouge qui composait la majorité des murs de la ville, époussetant la pierre d'une légère couche de poussière qui laissa une tâche grise à l'extrémité de ses gants de cuir. Machinalement il frotta son index contre son pouce pour les nettoyer. Le soleil persistait à inonder de sa lumière doré les bâtiments, les colorants de cette lumière dont la couleur, entre l'orange et l'or, donnait la constante impression de crépuscule, créant ainsi le nom de la ville. Il entendait dans la ruelle le pas des passants résonner sur les pavés mais les paroles qui s'échangeaient ne lui parvenaient pas de là où il se trouvait : l'endroit était éloigné, caché dans un renfort du mur, comme protégé du reste du monde. Il s'en dégageait une douceur familière qui lui rappelait nombre de souvenirs qu'il pensait perdus à jamais, ce tout petit quelque chose qui lui faisait qualifier le lieu de « maison » et qui réchauffait lentement et sûrement la partie gauche de sa poitrine. Sa main glissa le long du grillage. La ferraille protesta presque avec tendresse, tout comme lors des après-midi où il s'appuyait nonchalamment contre avec ses amis pour attendre le dernier arrivant. Oui, il se souvenait bien. Souvent Olette arrivait en retard et les trois garçons avaient pour habitude de se poster devant leur antre pour la guetter avant de prendre le tram.

Leur antre…sa maison…

Le Repaire.

Il décida d'entrer. Personne ne viendrait le déranger pendant sa visite, il le savait. Pence et Olette étaient partis supporter Hayner durant son entraînement au Struggle. Il allait sans doute devoir affronter Seifer au prochain tournoi et connaissant son ami, il ne supporterait pas de perdre face au blond balafré. Le bas de son manteau noir fit s'envoler le sable du sol quand il pénétra enfin dans la propriété de ses amis.

Oui, Roxas portait toujours le manteau noir si mystérieux et si intriguant de l'organisation XIII. Ou tout du moins avait-il décidé de le porter encore aujourd'hui, juste pour cette fois. C'était sa manière de dire sans parler qu'il revenait des ténèbres, de montrer aux autres ce qu'il avait été autrefois. Il ne voulait pas mentir et ne faire voir que la facette de sa vie à la Cité du Crépuscule. Il avait également été ce destructeur froid et sans moral au début de sa vie, il se devait de dire la vérité à ceux dont il avait croisé le chemin.

Roxas n'avait pas toujours été un garçon gentil.

Sora le lui avait répété de nombreuses fois : tout ça c'était du passé. Maintenant il fallait qu'il prenne sa vie en main et construire autre chose. Rien n'était immuable après tout ! D'ailleurs c'était cette tête de pics qui l'avait forcé à venir ici. Si le porteur de la Keyblade ne l'avait pas fermement agrippé et jeté (presque au premier sens) dans le vaisseau gummi avec la promesse de lui flanquer la correction de sa vie s'il ne se pressait pas, le blond n'aurait jamais accepté de reposer le pied dans sa ville d'adoption. Il avait cependant insisté pour garder le symbole de son passé sur les épaules et ça, même Sora n'avait pu l'en dissuader.

Rien n'avait bougé : il retrouvait tout à l'état identique à celui il où il était déjà la première fois que Roxas avait franchi la barrière grillagée. La seule différence qu'il nota fut que seules les fléchettes d'Hayner étaient plantées dans la cible jaune et noire. Avant, les siennes s'y trouvaient car tous deux passaient des heures à enchaîner les parties, se défiant mutuellement jusqu'à ce que Pence ou Olette ne leur propose une autre activité. Ses fléchettes avaient-elles naturellement disparues ou un membre de l'organisation était-il venu retirer tout ce qui avait trait avec son passé une fois que lui et Sora fusionnés ?

-Je savais que tu te sauverais ici.

-Axel…

Le roux s'avança vers lui et ébouriffa tendrement la chevelure blonde, peu impressionné par le grognement menaçant et le regard courroucé qu'il s'attirait par la même occasion. Il n'avait pas peur de se créer des problèmes avec Roxas, bien au contraire. Il aimait par-dessus tout attirer son attention, quitte à devoir par la suite éviter les coups de Souvenirs Perdus, et ce depuis leur rencontre. Un fait qui perdurait dans leur nouvelle vie sur l'île du Destin.

Le maître des flammes ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu retrouver son cœur. Peut-être que, d'une certaine manière, c'était le temps passé avec Roxas qui le lui avait rendu, ou peut-être était-ce simplement que l'organe avait de lui-même retrouvé le chemin jusqu'à sa poitrine d'origine à la destruction du Kingom Hearts. En tout cas, quand il avait ouvert les yeux en étant persuadé de se retrouver dissous dans les ténèbres, le soleil l'avait ébloui et le visage effaré de son ami avait été la première image de son nouvel environnement. Le numéro treize n'était d'ailleurs séparé de Sora que depuis peu et c'était ensemble qu'ils avaient pu réellement réapprendre à vivre. Pas que cela n'ait été un exercice très difficile pour Axel…faire l'imbécile heureux sur la plage de l'île semblait être presque un don chez lui. Surtout quand il avait un public pour s'exposer et que le soleil se couchait : il démarrait alors au quart de tour sur son histoire des rayons rouges de lumières allant plus loin que ceux des autres couleurs, tout ça pour épater la galerie. Heureusement qu'il y était habitué ! Mais d'un autre côté, cette manie et celle du « c'est bon c'est retenu » faisaient son charme.

-La dernière fois que je suis venu ici j'ai kidnappé Kairi, énonça-t-il en entourant les épaules du cadet de ses bras. Je crois qu'elle m'en veut encore !

-Tu n'as pas été très délicat je parie !

-J'ai envoyé Pence et Hayner au tapis et puis j'ai tiré Kairi jusqu'au portail.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Tout en finesse !

Son rire retentit dans l'espace clos, accompagné de celui d'Axel. Roxas avait bien du mal à imaginer Hayner se faire battre mais il fallait admettre que le roux savait parfaitement comment se débarrasser des obstacles qui lui barraient la route, surtout quand ceux-ci ne possédaient pas une science du combat aussi élevé que celle des membres de l'organisation.

-Alors ? Tu as hâte de les revoir, non ?

Un regard suffit à lui répondre que c'était plutôt tout le contraire en ce qui concernait l'ex numéro treize. C'était fou combien on pouvait lire dans les deux orbes bleues une fois que l'on avait compris comment interpréter. Axel ne cessait de s'en étonner. Mais ce qui le surprenait le plus, c'est que son ami ne paraissait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas prêt pour ces retrouvailles. Comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de retrouver cette parcelle de « vie d'avant » qu'il avait pourtant apprécié.

-Quoi ? Ca te plairait pas de les revoir ? Je croyais que c'étaient tes potes !

-Moi oui, crétin ! Mais eux ? Tu visualises le tableau ? « salut les gars quand vous m'avez connu je n'avais pas de cœur et j'avais travaillé pour un cinglé qui voulait s'approprier tous les mondes ! » Sympa comme CV…je suis certain qu'ils vont adorer connaître mon ancien moi ! siffla-t-il.

-Maiiiiiis, plaida le numéro sept, qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Moi quand je suis revenu, Hayner n'a pas essayé de me tuer et maintenant il m'aime bien ! Enfin presque bien.

-Super…attends une minute ! glapit le blond en s'écartant soudainement de lui. Tu veux dire que tu es revenu ici ? Sans me le dire ?

-Roxy…

Malheureusement pour lui-même son sourire éclatant et son air contrit ne parvinrent pas à bout de la surprise colérique que ses paroles venaient de déclencher.

-Ca fait combien de temps que tu te trimbales de monde en monde dès que j'ai le dos tourné ? Et comment tu as fait d'abord ? Si jamais tu as utilisé un couloir des ténèbres…

-Du calme, Rox' ! J'ai juste accompagné Sora de temps en temps en vaisseau gummi, ok ? Tu te souviens qu'il te l'avait proposé aussi ?

-Et ça t'aurait écorché les lèvres de me dire que tu étais revenu ici précisément et que tu avais pu parler aux autres ?

-Je te signale que dès qu'on prononce le nom de cette ville devant toi c'est comme écraser un parterre de glaïeuls devant Marluxia ! Il vaut mieux savoir courir vite ! Tu te mets à culpabiliser tout de suite alors comment voulais-tu que je revienne te raconter joyeusement que j'ai passé une demie journée à discuter avec tes anciens amis ? Avoue que je n'avais pas d'autres choix, Roxy ! Et puis Sora m'avais déjà dit qu'il comptait t'emmener à la prochaine escapade alors j'ai pensé que ça ne valait pas la peine d'en rajouter si on t'embarquait de force trois jours après.

-Roxaaaaaaas !

Le sang du blond se glaça. Il se mit soudainement à implorer n'importe quelle entité supérieure pour que l'appel enthousiasme de Sora ne soit qu'une malheureuse illusion auditive de la part de ses tympans fatigués. Que le voyage interplanétaire lui ait détraqué l'ouïe, ou que ce ne soit que le bruit du vent dans la rue de la gare qui siffle trop fort et que son angoisse déformait. Ce genre d'espoir violent et fugace n'est néanmoins jamais réalisé, selon la loi de l'emmerdement maximum, et à l'expression désolée de son compagnon il comprit vite qu'il n'échapperait pas à détenteur de la keyblade. Quand Sora avait décidé que les choses devaient bouger, les choses bougeaient et tant pis si vous étiez dans le sillage de son bouleversement.

-Et les gars, venez ! Je crois bien que je l'ai trouvé !

Instinctivement Roxas chercha à fuir. Il dépassa Axel d'un pas pressé pour sortir du Repaire et commença à filer en douce avant de s'apercevoir que sa tentative serait vaine car il percevait déjà le son de la démarche toujours aussi légère et gracieuse (non, non. Pas du tout ironique) de son double. Il se retourna, croisa les yeux émeraude. Axel fit non de la tête avec un petit sourire. La panique le submergea. Il fit plusieurs fois le tour de lui-même, cherchant autour de lui une faille, un trou, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu lui permettre de partir le plus loin possible de cet endroit sans se faire remarquer. Canapé, grillage, briques rouges, grillage, cible, briques rouges, canapé…les images se mélangeaient dans sa tête, il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Deux mains lui broyèrent tendrement les épaules pour le rassurer. Axel continuait de lui sourire. Le blond n'entendait plus rien mais il lut sur ses lèvres que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter.

Si seulement cela pouvait être vrai.

Quelqu'un ralluma brusquement le son sur la chaîne du monde réel au moment où Sora et Hayner entrèrent dans le Repaire. Ils s'arrêtèrent net. Sora montrait toutes ses dents, visiblement très fier de l'avoir déniché avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de mettre les voiles et se tenait d'un air magistral les poings sur les hanches. Quand à Hayner il resta là, interdit, sans exécuter le moindre mouvement, une expression indéchiffrable imprimé sur le visage. C'est à peine s'il se décala quand Olette lui rentra dedans en le traitant d'imbécile parce qu'il bloquait le passage. Pence arriva à la suite, essoufflé de s'être dépêché.

La réaction de Roxas ne mit que quelques secondes à se faire attendre et pourtant il lui sembla que des heures s'étaient écoulées avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. Timidement il leva une main gantée pour leur adresser un signe, murmurant un « salut » audible uniquement grâce au silence qui régnait. Son cœur tout récent ratait dangereusement des battements et seul la pression sur ses épaules lui prouvait que ce qu'il vivait tenait bien de la réalité et non du rêve. Pour la première fois il dévoilait cette facette au trio qui l'avait accueillit près d'un an plus tôt.

-Roxaaaaaaaaaaas !!

Olette manqua de l'étrangler en le serrant contre elle, se jetant littéralement parlant dans ses bras, à sa plus grande surprise. Elle paraissait sincèrement heureuse de le revoir. Mieux : des larmes de joie perlaient aux coins de ses longs cils de fille, prouvant au blond que son absence ne l'avait pas laissée indifférente.

-Tu es rentré ! C'est génial ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Tu restes, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut absolument que tu nous racontes où tu étais passé pendant tout ce temps !

Les paroles de la jeune fille avaient été débitées à toute vitesse. Il n'avait pas perdu sa faculté de décodage spécial « Olette en mode pile électrique », dieu merci. Mais il restait sous le choc de cette étreinte brusque.

-Crétin ! Tu aurais pu venir nous dire au revoir avant de partir !

La remarque était signée Hayner. Le blond lui donna un légère claque sur le haut du crâne pour le punir, avec un air contrarié, puis finalement il laissé ses lèvres s'étirer d'un bout à l'autre de son visage.

-Content de te revoir ! fit-il. J'ai bien cru qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais aucun adversaire intéressant au tournoi de Struggle !

-Hé, Roxas ! s'exclama Pence, lui aussi ravi de retrouver son ami. J'ai bien cru qu'on n'allait jamais te revoir ce coup-ci ! C'est super que tu soit revenu !

Au milieu de ce brouhaha, Roxas planait. C'était comme s'il se trouvait dans un brouillard confus. Confus mais terriblement agréable. Ca avait un goût de déjà-vu, d'un de ces bons vieux souvenirs qu'on aime à se rappeler lorsqu'on est seul. Il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel accueil. En fait il ne s'était attendu à aucun des évènements produits dans la journée mais tout cela lui importait peu maintenant. Il voulait juste que ce moment dure…Peut-être qu'en fait Sora avait raison. Peut-être pouvait-il reprendre sa vie à la Cité du Crépuscule là où il l'avait laissée, en incorporant Axel dans son histoire.

Il ne s'en rendit pas compte mais Sora, lui, le vit bien. Sur la face du blond silencieux, un sourire grand comme le monde s'étalait, radieux, et ses yeux se mettaient à briller d'un éclat qu'il ne lui avait que rarement vu. Le roux qui s'était un peu écarté pour ne pas être atteint pas le phénomène Olette riait, heureux lui aussi.

Le soleil se couchait sur la Cité du Crépuscule et tous les maillons de la chaîne des souvenirs de Roxas s'étaient liés entre eux. Enfin, presque tous…

Naminé et Kairi franchirent ensemble le seuil du Repaire, accompagné de Riku qui observait intrigué ce coin de la ville qu'il voyait dans la lumière pour la première fois. On se tassait dans la pièce pour faire de la place aux nouveaux arrivants. Harcelés de questions de toutes parts, Roxas et Sora avaient entrepris de raconter leur histoire au trio de la Cité, expliquant comment le blond avait été envoyé dans leur ville et comment il avait fini par rejoindre le corps de Sora, puis comment la destruction du Kingdom Hearts avait fait de lui une entité indépendante, ajoutant à la narration le pourquoi du comportement d'Axel.

-Roxas, t'as vraiment des amis bizarres, commenta Hayner.

-L'ami bizarre t'a mis KO sans le moindre effort alors respecte un peu tes aînés ! C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

Sora adressa un clin d'œil à Roxas. Celui-ci s'excusa auprès de Pence qui était en train de lui raconter comment ils avaient réglé leur compte à Siefer et sa clique la semaine précédente quand le maître des flammes et Sora leur avaient rendu visite puis il l'entraîna au dehors.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je voulais te donner ça.

Il vit le blond fouiller dans sa poche et en sortir un médaillon qu'il glissa dans sa main. Sora ramena l'objet dans son champ de vision : il s'agissait d'un « X » en argent poli pendu à une chaîne de maillons.

-C'est Xemnas qui me l'avait donné. Tout les membres de l'Organisation XIII en avait un. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

Sora fit non de la tête.

-C'est le X de l'inconnu. Parce que lorsque tu es un simili, tu n'as pas d'identité. Tu n'es que le résidu d'un être qui a existé. Mais grâce à toi je suis entier et j'ai une histoire maintenant. Alors je te le donne. Parce que je ne suis plus né de l'inconnu : mon origine c'est toi.

Naminé, accoudée au grillage, les regardait et souriait.

Je n'aime pas quémander mais...reviews? (yeux larmoyants)


End file.
